The U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,178 to Carella et al discloses an easy enter seat assembly to permit fore and aft movement along a dual track assembly having a seat adjustment position member which engages stops attached to the seat cushion for limiting rearward movement of the seat cushion. The Carella patent has a tiltably supported seat back with long arms attached to a transverse shaft the ends of which engage the adjustment positions. A release lever is shown mounted at the seat back which allows forward movement of the seat cushion when the seat back is tilted in a forward direction. The foregoing is achieved without movement of the seat adjustment positioner which remains in place to relocate the seat cushion in its former position after the seat back is returned to its upright mode.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,904 to Crawford discloses a seat position control mechanism having an actuating member secured to a tilting seat back and operatively connectable to an actuating member by a pawl and ratchet mechanism to dispose the seat forwardly to an easy enter position upon forward tilting movement of the seat back. Crawford employs a cam and follower arrangement to reduce a latch for the track mechanism upon coupling of the operating and actuating members. The Crawford seat back may be moved rearwardly to an inclined position without actuation of the seat position control mechanism.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,752 to Yasumatsu et al discloses a Vehicle Seat Position Control Mechanism with Neutral Memory. The Yasumatsu et al mechanism is not incorporated with a seat back easy entry arrangement and is designed for a locking plate formed with locking teeth. The present invention is designed for a conventional upper and lower seat adjustment tracks having detent holes formed in the lower track for engagement by a latch plate detent.